Withering Cherry Blossom
by Cookie-imouto
Summary: I've never seen someone look more attractive, her long pink hair blowing in the wind. She looked so powerful with that fulfilled expression on her face, tears welded up in her eyes as she dropped the bloodstained knife and ran into my arms...


**Me: Hey, did ya peoples know I hate cussing? Yep, in school instead of saying shit I say **_**shit **_**I say **_**pineapple **_**and instead of saying **_**holy son of a bitch **_**which I find very insulting I say **_**holy son of a chicken **_**before you ask I have no idea why I'm telling you people this**

**Hidan: That's fucking stupid **

**Me: SHUT THE CHEESE UP**

**Hidan: What the hell**

**Me: Anyways, enjoy this random pineapple that I'm going to foolishly write.**

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_Dear Diary,_

_Ring around the rosy, pockets full of pos__y, ashes, ashes we…all…fall…__down__. My mommy used to sing me that song, you know, I don't know why but it would always make me feel bad, she took pleasure in that. You'd think I would've hated my abusive mother before her death, but I loved her and my abusive father. Probably because they were just as bad as me, it wasn't a choice to take pleasure in another's pain…I guess I just grew up that way. I remember when I was real little my mommy would hurt me, but never kill me, I'd always cry but one day…one day I felt nothing…so she tried harder but it stopped working and I tried to hurt her one day. That was the day daddy killed mommy and himself, I didn't know why but on that day, it was her or me, my pain or hers, I chose hers. And when I left that cut mark on her left cheek mommy said she was proud of me. Funny huh, she told me that she was proud of me, it was the only time not causing pain made me happy. Today I hurt Uchiha Sasuke, you know, I punched him, gave him a nasty bruise under his right eye. When he fell to the ground sobbing, I laughed at him, and then I grabbed him off the ground by his hair and ripped some from the roots. I'm a bad person, I have to hurt people to feel good, no one could choose to be this way, but I'm bad for hurting people anyways. Like I said, it was his pain or my pain, I chose to pain him. If I stopped hurting others I know what I'd become, a masochist. Hurting others and myself rather than sadistic little me, it's better than hurting myself __and__ others right. Maybe I should try to stop, but I don't even have love anymore, no one to help me through it. I'll try to stop, I'll try to control myself, I hope I won't always enjoy pain…one day I'll be a ray of sunshine. When someone else is sad I'll be sad, I'll wear pretty dresses and I'll have a really cute boyfriend. I don't care what the cost is, all I want is to be released from my world of pain, even death is better than the pain I've caused. I deserve to burn in hell._

"And that was only one of Haruno Sakura's diary entries." Tsunade explained. I nodded, Haruno Sakura had been a patient for a long time now but no one had been able to help her, I knew everything about her. She was 21 years old, but she had been sent here at age 17. Sakura was dangerous, not only was she sadistic but she was also very insane. Her first doctor had been much too weak to handle her and ended up in urgent care, her second doctor had given up on her claiming she was a lost cause, her third doctor had committed suicide and I was her fourth doctor. Haruno Sakura age 6 her parents' murders, age 7-12 showing her sadism, age 13-14 acted normal though still enjoyed other pain, age 15-16 dated Uchiha Sasuke, age 17 the break up. Apparently Sasuke had been toying with her for a year as revenge for their younger years but of course he didn't make the connection that toying with someone who acted so insane from the past was really stupid. Well, after Sakura discovered this something must have snapped in her brain, because for 6 months Sakura tortured people to inch of their life then set them free. Over 70 cases were charged against Haruno Sakura for torture. Then she ended up here. "You know I wouldn't be giving you such a job if I knew you couldn't handle her, but are you sure you want to do this she is really rough."

"Trust me un, I can handle Haruno Sakura." I reassured her.

"I hope so, Deidara, I sure hope so." Tsunade muttered, leading me to her room. When we got close to her door, we could hear a soft voice reciting.

"_I break people, I break them, I take their heart between my fist and smash until all of the blood dribbles out. I hurt people and I like it, gives me that sadistic little feeling of power, it gives me joy to see them cry. I lie to people, I build webs of them to keep people out, I don't want love, I don't deserve it, I deserve pain. I smile, I feign joy but truly wish to wallow in my own self pity…or of my own blood. Slugging over rotting corpses as their blood dissipates with the fire I caused, I cry on the inside of a burning building but no one seems to care as they save themselves. A broken little girl trying to grow up, all I feel is misery now I feel nothing because of you. You cry, you sob, you anger easily but you break them just as much as me. You put on a broken act to surpass the emotional distress you've caused. You cry because of me, you made me this way, you made me hate you. I break people, I hurt them, I lie until all of their blood drips out on my burning hands. A little girl, broken, because you made me this way. But that's what's to be expected when you're broken." _The soft voice recited. **(A/N I hope you liked this poem, I wrote it myself) **Tsunade sent me a warning glance and opened the door to Sakura's room. The room looked pretty normal, almost like a hotel room. She had a shelf covered in books, her walls were painted a soft purple which matched nearly everything else in the room. There was a small room near the door which I assumed to be a bathroom because the closet was across from her bed. She, however, was wearing a white kimono with a cherry blossom design her pink hair was flowing in curls down her back, which by the way was turned away from us. She didn't even bother to look at us.

"Sakura, honey, I have someone I want you to meet." Tsunade said sweetly. She turned to face us, her emerald eyes glittering. Her face was pale and her lips were a pretty shade of pink. All in all, she was really cute. The way I've been describing her you'd think I'd never seen her before. In a way, it was true, I had only seen a picture of Haruno Sakura at age 17 and this was our first time actually meeting, I had to study her before actually starting my job as her doctor. She looked at me blankly and then turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, I thought we agreed that you would no longer send these people to me." Sakura sneered at me.

"I know but Deidara is different than the others, he's going to help you overcome your sadism." Tsunade assured then turned to me, "Deidara one moment please." I looked at her confusedly but followed her out of Sakura's room. When we were out of the room Tsunade looked at me sheepishly. "I'm really sorry but I forgot to tell you, Sakura has deluded herself into thinking she's still 14 years old. She knows she's sadistic, so if she acts childish at times just know the reason." I nodded at her and we walked back into her room. Sakura was still sitting where we left her, she looked a little confused but she just shrugged it off and smiled happily at Tsunade. I didn't get it, Sakura acted so normal, not exactly like her age, but she had been locked up for years, I just didn't get it.

"Well, I'll just give you and Deidara some time to get to know each other." Tsunade smiled at the girl and walked out the door. After the door clicked shut, Sakura's head snapped to me with a menacing glare.

"Do you think I'm a fool? I know who you are, I know where I am! I haven't deluded myself into some fantasy world where I'm 14. My name is Haruno Sakura, age 21 sadistic and deemed as mentally insane after a horrid break-up with Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura snapped at me, her mossy eyes alit with flames. "I was insane, but now…now I'm just sadistic, but they insist in keeping me here. You can't help me; I can't change what has already begun." Her eyes were closed now; suddenly they flashed open looking full of bloodlust. She sprung foreword, knife in hand and she attempted to slash at me, I skillfully dodged. Her bloodlust eyes were full of determination as she slashed and stabbed trying to hit me, she was good I would give her that, but I was better. This time when she stabbed at me I grabbed the knife from her hand, which by the way how did she get in the first place, and pushed her up against the wall, knife pressed against her stomach so if she tried to spring at me again she would skewer herself. She simply smiled at me, all bloodlust gone from her eyes and now full of sorrow.

"You're better than the other doctors, they were too easy to get a slash on perhaps this will be more fun than I thought." She said with a soft smile. I pressed the knife with slightly more force than before but not enough to puncture her skin.

"Where the fuck did you get this un." I asked glancing down at the knife in my hand.

"You won't kill me, hurt me maybe, but it doesn't matter to me, because you can't kill me. Either they won't allow you or you aren't strong enough to let another living creature die at your hands, especially one who didn't know any better." Sakura smirked, entirely avoiding my question.

"I can kill you un, if I see that you are a danger to yourself or those around me then I can do what I see necessary to protect them even if that means killing you un. So I'll ask you one more time, where did you get this un." I hissed, almost too sharply shoving the blade into her stomach, just enough to leave a small wound.

"You won't kill me." Were the only words she said. At that moment I wanted to kill her, I wanted to show her just how wrong she was, I had killed many before. But of course she was right, I wouldn't kill her, I couldn't live with myself if I killed her without trying to help her first. I released the knife from her stomach and let her off the wall I had pinned her to. She stretched her hand outward, as if in anticipation for the knife. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity, did she honestly think I was going to give a sadistic psychopath a weapon. She just stood there, waiting for me to return her knife, when she realized I wouldn't her expression changed to one of fury.

"GIVE ME BACK MY KNIFE!" she shrieked at me I flinched slightly at the authority in her tone but I made no attempt to hand her the weapon. Her eyes burned with intensity as she lurched foreword and attempted to snatch the knife but I easily held it out of her reach. I would never admit this but she looked adorable with her eyes glittering, jumping around in a kimono, trying to get the knife from my hand. In some ways, she didn't even seem insane, just a cute, childish girl. Wait…did I just say cute…ah who cares, for someone crazy she took good care of herself.

"If you think I'm going to give you this knife back, you must be crazier than I thought." I sneered. She glared at me but then smirked; she lowered her arm and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, keep it, I've got plenty more." She said snobbishly, I froze. Where the hell was she getting all of these weapons?

"Where are all these weapons?" I asked curiously. She looked at though as she was contemplating her answer.

"Hmm let's just see, I wanna know if you're smart enough to figure it out so…I'll just leave it at this. It's in plain sight." She said brushing some hair out of her eyes. Man, no matter how cute this girl was she was annoying…but also a patient. I'd have to keep a close eye on her, for she was much more clever than my other patients.

"I'll be back here tomorrow." I promised glaring slightly at the pink-haired girl.

"Looking forward to it, Blondie." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes knowing that it was just an act; on the inside she was probably stabbing me to death. I left her room and locked the doors immense amount of locks and walked off to my next patients leaving Haruno Sakura to herself.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

I glared at the door my stupid new doctor just left out of; well at least he was more interesting than the others. My first doctor talked me like I was a baby and couldn't understand, I had never been more annoyed with someone. Unfortunately for her, after a couple of months I had my limit with that bitch and I put where she belonged. I didn't kill her though, I was sadistic for sure but that didn't mean I was going to flaunt around killing people. Aside from inner, I wasn't truly insane, I guess liking pain made me crazy in a sense but I had a conscience and I wasn't going to be a murderer. Besides I wasn't _that_ crazy. Well, to say the least he would be fun, despite his long hair he was kinda cute. All the more reason to get him away from me, I couldn't take anymore good looking males in my life until I showed that asinine Uchiha just how I felt about him. I mean, of course I hurt him in the past but that dick not only broke my already broken heart but landed me in a mental institution. God, I hate this place, when I first arrived everyone acted like I was a kid. In fact one nurse gave me _the talk_ that was when I realized they thought I thought I was still 14. I don't even know why they started thinking that either, maybe they talked to Sasuke-bastard and he gave them false information, who knows. Or maybe they just assumed that, but honestly what was this some stupid psychopath movie, either way that idea is stupid. So I decided to just play along, in retrospect it wasn't that hard I mean it was better than constantly being restrained in stuff if I acted the way I just did around Deidara. I wonder if he'll tell them, ah oh well it shouldn't matter right. I wonder how long it will take him to realize I can't change; my last doctor was such a prideful ass that he couldn't take the failure of not being able heal me and killed himself. He was probably crazier than me, he just could hide it. I could probably hide it, but there was no need I wasn't going to change. It wasn't like I didn't want to, I truly did want to but I had tried so hard with my first three doctors and it never worked so no point in trying anymore right. I sighed and went over to where I stashed half of my knives and took one out. I hid it under my pillow, I usually do it under my sleeve but since I was alone it was pointless. I yawned, and fell asleep the next morning arrived fast. This was so boring, I had already read every book in the shelf and had nothing left to do but draw. I was forced to write a diary entry every day, but I'd never tell Tsunade I had wrote at least five journals now full of sketches and if I told anyone, surely I would have to give them up. So I guess it was about time to write an entry, to be quite honest I never really shared the truth, who knows what would happen if I did. Opening up the small black journal I began to write like I had when I was younger.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was interesting to say the least, I made a new friend. He's different from the others, I can already tell, he treats me nice.__ He doesn't treat me like I'm different, he makes me feel normal. I really think he can help, he makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like the sadism is fading away. At least I hope he can help, if he can't it's understandable but I don't know how much more failure I can take._

I completed the entry and grabbed a red journal I had stolen to write in, and began to work on my latest project. It was a picture of a dying cherry blossom tree; it was kind of metaphoric, representing myself.

"It's very good un." A voice said from behind me. Oh my god, I was so preoccupied by my work that I didn't hear him unlocking the door! Not good, not good. I would not let anyone take away my art; it was all I had left for goodness sake! I flashed around to come face-to-face with Deidara. What the hell was he doing here anyways? I glared at him with intensity, but not too much intensity, somehow that just doesn't work for me. He looked at me in question.

"What did I do something wrong un?" he asked. My expression softened but I was still glaring.

"No one was supposed to know about this." I hissed through my teeth. He raised a skeptical eyebrow at me.

"And why is that un?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Hmm then you wouldn't mind me sharing this with Tsunade un?" That was it, I grabbed the knife from under my pillow and threw it, my aim was perfect…or so I thought. The knife should've slashed his arm but he moved away just in time to dodge it. He glared at me. "You do realize that everything you do I add to my notes and if you don't try to make progress you won't un." I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I have tried, several times actually but I found hiding made me more insane. Unless I start to make real progress I might as well enjoy myself." At the last line I gave a sadistic smile, I sprung foreword preparing to claw at his face, but he grabbed me. I'm dead serious; he grabbed me by the waist at first. Then he grabbed my wrists and pressed them to my sides so I couldn't claw him. I tried to free my arms but man he was really strong, _really strong_ I had always been pretty strong but man he was _strong_. Sorry I'm rambling, well I hate being contained to I started to try to kick him in the part that well males don't enjoy being kicked in. He rolled his eyes and pressed me up against the wall, his hips ground against mine and I would never admit this but I enjoyed it. But I knew he wasn't doing this to pleasure me, hell no, all this did was secure my legs from anymore kicking _and _with my hands pinned to the wall I was so vulnerable. But being me, I continued to try to fight him off; of course it did no good-wait WHAT THE FUCK! From all the pushing I had been doing it had given him an erection, he blushed slightly but me, I was as red as a tomato. And I didn't even try to fight him off I was in such a state of shock, I just stood frozen in shock, red as a tomato. Shakily, he released my wrists and literally disappeared, locking the door behind him.

'_**Probably to go take a cold shower.' **_Inner snickered, as for me I was still blushing. For once I truly felt my sadism go away, in fact I felt like a school girl I was so embarrassed.

'_**Oh I get, want some of the new doc huh? Well he is pretty hot, and he had an erection because of you so-' **_

'_Sh-shut up inner_.' I was still blushing madly.

'_**Oh Saki, it's nothing to be ashamed of, after all you're a beautiful, 21 year old woman it's perfectly natural for you to feel desires.' **_

'_Watch me while I vomit, Deidara really. He's like what thirty?' _Of course I knew he was younger than that but just a reason to get myself to find him a turn-off.

'_**I likes my men older; besides we both know hot stuff is like 25.'**_

'_No way inner he's our doctor, besides I'm really sadistic and what guy finds that attractive. You know minus the weirdos because Sakura hates me some weirdos.'_

'_**Well honey, if Deidara's a weirdo then be prepared you'se gonna be Mrs. Weirdo.'**_

'…_Really inner, really I have no interest to get married…hey if I ever get out of this joint I should so join the army then I can get my good fill for bloodlust!'_

'_**Honey, we both know you never tried to become a sane, normal person and you should try. After all you'se a mega cutie and your young, the sooner you leave this place the sooner you'se can pick up some hotties, you've been a virgin far too long.'**_

'_No, I will be a sadist, I _have _to be. You know if I try I'll just end up hurting someone.'_

'_**Hey it will take a lot, maybe even pain but at least you can say you tried right?' **_

'_I suppose inner, I'll try. But I ain't given my knives up yet.'_

'_**Fine keep um, but we both know Deidara will figure it out sometime.'**_

'_So what about Deidara? __I mean…no I have no attraction to that bastard whatsoever…but I wonder what he's like outside of doctoring.'_

'_**Would you like to find out?'**_

'_Well…duh.'_

'_**Ok I'm good at reading personalities so outside of work he's really cool and fun. He's gotta have a girlfriend but if not he's a total pervert. Hell, he won't admit to himself but when he was grinding you up if you hadn't been a patient he wouldn't have stopped. He treats you different than other girls but he thinks you're cute.'**_

'_I don't think so…I'm a total mess!' _

'_**Yah, but an adorable mess, face it even if you dressed all ugly like and you didn't attempt to do your hair you'd still be a catch.'**_

'_Inner it's your job to make me feel good about myself.'_

'_**It's true, I only tell you good stuff about yourself. Once you're over the sadism I'll tell you the bad stuff**__** too. I'm afraid if I tell you the bad stuff you'll try to hurt me, and if you hurt me, you hurt yourself.'**_

'_Inner have I ever been that stupid?'_

'_**Well…'**_

'_INNER!'_

'_**NO! NO! not that level of stupid.'**_

'_Wow…'_

'_**Anyways Saki, next time doc comes in here, kiss him!'**_

'_What the-NO WAY! And why do you keep calling me Saki?'_

'_**AW but Saki, you've-'**_

'_STOP CALLING ME SAKI!'_

'_**NEVER BEZMITCHES!' **_

'…_I hate you'_

'_**I hate you too, so next time doccy comes in kiss him all hot and shtuff'**_

'_No, now shut up!'_

'_**Ok ok Saki I can tell you're in a not so good mood.'**_

'_STOP CALLING ME SAKI! When did you start calling me that anyways?'_

'_**Um well, I followed Deidara home last night and he mumbled that in his sleep along with a couple **_**Sakura's**_** and **_**I love you**_**. I know I don't get it either he had just met you…unless it's meant to be and this is a sign!' **_

'_He probably knows another Sakura or something!'_

'_**Possibly, but he also muttered something about sadism or whatever.'**_

'_Coincidence! Must be a coincidence.'___

'_**Just admit it, he likes you.'**_

'_Impossible. Now shut up.'_

'_**Ok ok.' **_Finally the never ending chat with inner ended and I turned my attention back to where the notebook was. IT'S GONE! MY SKETCHES THEIR GONE! Deidara will pay for this…in fact he'll pay for it now! I ran up to the door and banged on it frantically…no such luck. Well, things will have to be done the hard way; I went over to my knives and grabbed my favorite. I went up to the door and snapped all of the hinges with my knife. I slid through the door, making sure no one was around I snaked through the corridors flawlessly. Now all that was left was getting to the personal records in Tsunade's office, once I knew where that bastard had lived I could destroy him for stealing my sketches and all I had was time.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

_That _was humiliating, as much as I hated to do this I had to go home and take a cold shower. Also it was probably a good idea to get away from Saki since I stole her sketches-WAIT DID I JUST CALL HER SAKI! That was weird, the drive home was painful, she gave me a fucking erection and it hurt! When I got home I immediately went stripped and got under the cool shower water. To my much appreciation it went away, little did I know of the little surprise waiting for me in the living room…

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

Tsunade left her office, good, it was important I found out where he lived so I could murder him. I skittered inside, pleased to find no one was there, I only had limited time. I looked through all of the files, searching for Deidara's. I read through all of his information…he was so dead. I left her office, now the only challenge was getting out the front door, which was heavily guarded; yadda yadda sucks to be me difficulties and blah blah blah. Piece of cake for me, I grabbed a small painting on the wall and threw it across the room. They never saw it…good…then I through my voice to seem as though someone had been attacked. It worked flawlessly as all but one of the guards ran off in that direction. That was all I needed, all I had to do was get past him and I'd be home free…well not really but I'd have my sketches and Deidara would be dead. As if on cue, red lights started flashing and a voice screamed. "SAKURA HARUNO HAS ESCAPED! SHE RAMSACKED ALL OF MY FILES AND IS STILL MISSING AMONGST THE BUILDING LOCATE HER IMMEDIETLY!" This could be a blessing or curse, I might make it out or I might be found. All I know is that stupid guard went gallivanting off in my direction. Since I had no interest in killing him the second he rounded the corner I punched him smack in the face. He was unconscious before he hit the ground, and the entrance was in view! I quickly flew out the door, that was too easy! Now all I had to do was get to his house and eh while I was out might as well destroy Sasuke then I could return to the asylum happily. I knew I couldn't just walk there, I would be found to easily, so I ran to the nearest bus. Just as I boarded, the man glared at me and glanced at where I was supposed to pay for the ride.

"I don't have any money." I stated bluntly. He glared harder at me.

"Then get off my bus." He hissed. I smirked at him.

"Let me explain how this is gonna work, you'll give me a ride to Iwagakure Station and everyone on this bus keeps their lives." I said with a smirk. The man burst out laughing.

"Y-You think y-you c-can jack m-my bus!" he laughed.

"Oh I know I can, I didn't get the nickname Bloody Blossom for nothing." I winked.

"Oh please I've had tons of girls with dyed pink hair come on here claiming to be the Bloody Blossom, and you're no different now get off before I call the cops" He sneered at me.

"You see that's where you're wrong; you'll give me a ride. Or I'll just have to drive myself." I stayed nonchalant. He chuckled once more, and shook his head.

"Get off my bus." He chuckled. I shrugged, I wanted to kill him but that would be too easy. I walked up to him and kicked him half-force in the head, he toppled over. Everyone on the bus gasped, some started crying, I turned to look at them.

"You all are now looking at the Bloody Blossom, listen closely no one will be harmed as long as you all drop your means of communication. After this is settled no one calls the police or else everyone on this bus dies. I'm not here to steal or hurt you people all I want is a ride." I smirked at the people on the bus and I began to drive. I drove about 2 miles from Deidara's street and then I stopped the bus.

"Feel free to do as you please now." I told the shivering passengers. I left the bus as fast as I could and ran. I was so gonna get Deidara for all the trouble he caused me. I was there in a matter of ten minutes. Ok, so 10 minute break-out, 5 minute drive, 10 minute run. So all together 25 minutes, he's probably in there right now. I reached the front door, not bothering to knock I just walked in. His place was kinda messy but nice, the walls were a nice beige and he had wood floors. Lovely scenery photos covered the walls, there was files covering the coffee table, and a plasma T.V. was on the wall. The couch was silky black; I made myself comfortable on the soft material. I didn't have to wait long before Deidara appeared in the living room, he was shirtless I felt my face go red. I looked away from him, he was staring at me.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be here un." He said, shocked.

"Yah, well I am, I want my sketches back. And while I'm out I'm sure Sasuke would enjoy a little visit." I shrugged nonchalantly. He sent me a stern glare.

"You're going back _right now un_."

"Make me bitch." He instantly grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me out. Normally, he'd win because he was better than me in fighting strategies. But this…this was WAY different. After being out of that stupid asylum I realized just how amazing the real world was before I left it. Now that I was out I _refused _to go back, well at least without killing Sasuke first. "Not this time." I muttered and kicked his legs out from under him. He collapsed to the floor, but almost instantly was back to his feet. **(A/N I'm skipping the fight scene because…well…it will take a while and I suck at fight scenes like the one I'm envisioning) **

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

My house was in shambles, the once lovely pictures were torn on the floor. The T.V. had a crack in it, books had fallen from the bookcase, and the coffee table was shattered. As for the kitchen shattered plates were littering the area, Sakura had tried to chuck them at my head. I had just defeated her; she lay unconscious on the soiled couch. She kept on mumbling to herself…so I decided to listen in.

"Inner shut up…I'm tired." She muttered…who was inner?

"**But Saki, you have to wake up! He's gonna take you back to the asylum!" **Another voice that sounded like Sakura's yet was different yelled.

"But I can't wake up." Sakura groaned.

"**WELL YOU'RE GOING TO! DO YOU WANT TO GET BACK AT SASUKE!" **the other Sakura roared.

"Of course I do but he knocked me out genius, how am I gonna wake up." Sakura grumbled sounding more awake. I should probably call Tsunade to pick her up or perhaps drive her back myself but something kept me from doing it. Like she wasn't actually crazy…yah right.

"**Saki…all you have to do is kick upward and it doesn't matter when you wake up." **The other Sakura said.

"Why is that?" Sakura chuckled.

"**Because Deidara is listening in on our conversation…so we better knock him out for eavesdropping." **Other Sakura answered. Sakura was silent for a moment before her eyelids flashed open and she screamed 'WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT!' She blinked at her surroundings before her eyes settled on me, she instantly glared. I smirked at her small frame.

"Aw fuck he heard everything didn't he?" she muttered.

"Sakura, who's 'inner' un?" I asked in honest confusion.

"None of your business bastard." She snapped angrily.

"Ok, ignoring that how did you escape un?" I asked, it wasn't possible they had the best security in the world.

"It wasn't too hard, I didn't even have to kill anyone." She answered, so at least no one was dead. I shook my head.

"You know I have to take you back right un?" I asked her, when she looked up her glistening eyes sent a sharp jab through my heart.

"You just don't get it do you, that man that awful vile man used me, he tricked me to get back at me for something I had done years before. That revolting little toad, I gave him everything, when we kissed it felt like it meant something to him, right after, right after I gave him all I could give he left me. His only excuse was that I deserved it for bullying him as a child; he told me that I was gross and that it was horrible to pretend to love me. He said that I was crazy…IF ANYONE DESERVED TO BE IN THAT WRETCHED ASYLUM IT WAS HIM!!" Sakura screamed bleary eyed it looked as though she was still trying to relieve years of hurt. **(A/N in case you are the biggest moron on the planet basically Sakura gave Sasuke her virginity and then he broke up with her) **I could see it, she was still mentally hurt because of him, I could see the only way she could heal was to give him what he deserved. I'm going to lose my job for this hell maybe end up there myself, but I did something right then and there that changed everything.

"Go, we're leaving now un. You're going to get that rat Uchiha for all he's done un." I said. Her eyes widened and thus began our sadistic, fucked up adventure.

=^.^==^.^==^.^=

**Me: well, me hopes you enjoyed this little tale, don't worry I'm most definitely working on my other stories. It'll be a while before their up but they'll be up I promise.**

**Hidan: I swear you're just as fucking bad as Tobi**

**Me: Yes you do swear, a lot. And if you dare compare me with that creepy carmelldansen person I'll pair you up with Kakuzu**

**Hidan: O.o**

**Me: That's what I thought, see you ppls around (-;**


End file.
